Aishiteru
by Maria A.O
Summary: Di sinilah aku berdiri. Di depan batu nisanmu. Kembali terulang memory-memory tentangmu, dengan membawa sepucuk surat pemberianmu yang terakhir. Hikari Yagami. One shot -My first fic in this fandom! Still newbie here! Warn inside! Hope you like it! RnR?-


**Aishiteru**

**Disclaimer : Akiyoshi Hongo  
**

**By : Yovphcutez**

**Warning : OOC, miss typo, abal, dll

* * *

**

_Srak srak_

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap berdiri di atas rerumputan hijau. Matanya yang kosong menatap ke sepucuk kertas yang dibawanya.

'_Aku suka padamu'_

Kemudian matanya menatap ke suatu benda. Yang melekat di atas tanah, sesuatu yang sangat dikenal.

**Hikari Yagami**

**15 Years Old**

**R.I.P**

Takeru meletakkan buket bunga putih di batu nisan milik Hikari Yagami. Teman semasa kecilnya dulu, yang selalu bersamanya dan menemaninya. Seorang gadis yang ceria, seorang gadis yang bersemangat, seorang gadis yang tentunya baik hati. Seorang gadis yang…

.

.

Telah merebut hatinya.

.

.

"_Takeru! Takeru! Ini untukmu!" ujar gadis bernama Hikari dengan ceria. Dia memberikan sebuah syal merah dan memakaikannya di sekitar leher Takeru pada musim bersalju itu. Pastilah sangat dingin jika tetap berkeliaran di luar rumah tanpa memakai jaket ataupun syal seperti Takeru. Benar-benar ceroboh._

"_Eh? Tidak usah repot-repot Hikari…" ucap Takeru pelan dengan wajah blushing. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang selama ini dia sukai tiba-tiba memberinya sebuah hadiah. Sang gadis hanya tersenyum polos, memamerkan senyuman cerahnya pada Takeru seorang._

"_Aku sudah membuatkannya! Jadi sebaiknya dipakai!" ucap Hikari tegas. Rambut pendeknya dihiasi dengan salju yang terus turun dan membuat jalanan semakin tebal._

"_Tapi, kenapa warna merah?" benar, dari sekian warna yang dapat dipilih, kenapa Hikari memilih warna merah? Syal merah tidak akan cocok dengan rambut blonde-nya kan?_

"_Kau tahu arti warna merah?" sementara yang ditanya hanya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Hikari semakin tersenyum lebar dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Sepertinya karena malu._

"_Ai," ucap Hikari pelan, bagaikan sedang berbisik._

"_Aishiteru."_

.

.

.

Takeru semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada syal merah itu. Syal pemberian_nya_. Dari_nya_ yang amat dirindukan. Lalu mata Takeru terfokus pada sepucuk surat kusam yang masih menampakkan jelas lipatan yang sudah terbentuk sejak lama. Ya, surat itupun dari_nya_.

.

.

.

"_Takeru! Ganbatte ya! Kerjakan yang betul!" teriak Hikari menyemangati orang yang sangat ia kasihi. Takeru memasuki ruang ujian masuk SMA favoritnya dengan hati yang berdegup kencang. Sementara Hikari terus menunggunya dengan sabar di luar gedung ujian. Dengan wajah yang ceria, dia terus berdiri dan menunggu. Digenggamnya sebuah amplop pink bagaikan warna bunga Sakura yang indah. Sebuah surat special, yang dia pengang dengan hati-hati, agar tidak rusak ataupun kotor._

_Sembari menunggu, dia juga memandangi jalanan yang tetap ramai dengan kendaraan-kendaraan yang berwarna-warni. Ada merah, kuning, biru. Tapi jarang sekali dia menemukan kendaraan seperti warna bunga Sakura yang sama dengan warna Amplopnya._

_Hikari tersenyum kecil, dalam hati terus mendoakan yang terbaik bagi Takeru. Namun tiba-tiba, matanya terpaku pada sosok anak kecil yang berlarian menuju tempat bola berwarna pink berada, di tengah jalan raya. Matanya terbelalak, melihat sosok kecil yang rapuh da tidak berdaya itu akan dihadang oleh Truk besar._

"_!" teriak sang ibu tanpa dapat bergerak satu senti-pun dari tmpatnya berdiri._

_**CKRASH!**_

"_Ibu… ibu!" teriak sang anak tanpa terluka sedikitpun. Hanya luka lecet biasa dan sangat melegakan ibunya. Namun darah yang menyebar luar ke sekitar jalan, sama sekali bukan darah sang ibu ataupun anak. Melainkan…_

_Bunyi yang sangat keras. Membuyarkan pikiran Takeru yang saat itu masih terfokus pada lembar ujian. Dia merasa tidak nyaman akan sesuatu, tapi kemudian mengabaikannya. Tanpa mengetahui kenyataan yang ada…_

.

.

.

"_Ta-Takeru… ini untukmu…"_

"_A-Apa ini?"_

"Surat dari Hi-Hikari… kami menemukannya tepat di sebelah tubuhnya yang-" ibu HIkari menghentikan ucapannya dan kembali menangis. Ayah Hikari tak mampu berbuat apa-apa dan hanya berusaha untuk menenangkan istrinya, sementara kakak Hikaak mengetahui apa-apa.

_Dengan perlahan, dia membuka surat yang diberikan untuknya._

_Dear Takeru,_

_Hai Takeru! Gimana ujianmu? Lancar kan? Aku tidak mau terima kalau nilai ujian masukmu sampai jelek lho! Kan kamu sudah berusaha keras. Iya kan?_

_Dan sebenarnya aku ingin menjadikan surat ini sebagai jimat untukmu lho! Hanya saja aku pikir nanti malah akan memberikan efek yang buruk. Tapi jujur, aku selalu mendukung yang terbaik untukmu kok! Selalu berharap yang terbaik untuk Takeru seorang._

_Dan ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan. Aku tidak berani menanyakannya. Hehe, jadi lewat surat ini saja ya?_

_Takeru, mungkin kita tidak akan satu SMA lagi, tapi maukah kamu untuk terus berada di sampingku? Untuk terus bersamaku? Walaupun aku tidak akan selalu menemanimu sepanjang waktu, tapi aku akan selalu mendukungmu dari kejauhan. Dan ketika kau telah sukses, jangan lupakan aku ya?_

_Hmmm… sepertinya sudah panjang ya! Hehe._

_Oh ada yang kelupaan…_

_Ashiteru, Takeru-kun._

_Sebercak darah menempel pada kertas putih itu. Takeru mengerti sekarang. Kertas yang seharusnya diberikan oleh diri__**nya**__ sendiri. Yang seharusnya diterima dari tangan__**nya**__ sendiri. Yang seharusnya dibaca sebelum __**dia**__…_

_**Tes tes…**_

"_Bo-bodoh… tidak mungkin… aku melupakanmu kan?"_

_Air mata Takeru tidak dapat berhenti. Terus meleleh bagaikan es dan berbagai perasaan sedih, kesal, kecewa, bercampur di dalamnya. Hanya karena __**dia**__…_

.

.

.

Takeru kembali melipat surat pemberiannya setelah sekian lama. Selalu dia baca ketika mengunjungi tempat ini, selalu dia kenang berbagai kejadian bersama di tempat ini. Kenangan bersama dia yang tak akan pernah terlupakan.

Matanya Takeru mulai berkaca-kaca, namun segera dihapusnya dengan telapak tangannya. Dia memandang ke arah batu nisan itu dan tersenyum lembut. Diciumnya batu nisan yang tetap bersih itu sembari mengucapkan…

"Aishiteru, Hikari…"

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N : **hola para author dan reader di fandom Digimon Indonesia! Saya author yang baru pertama kali menulis fic di fandom ini. Mohon bantuan para senpai sekalian ya! Karena saya tahu bahwa pastilah fic saya ini banyak kekurangannya.

Maaf jika penggambaran tokoh kali ini agak OOC. Karena saya kurang mengerti seperti apa watak asli para tokoh digimon ini. Entah jahat, baik, nakal, ramah, atau bejat #dihajar

Ah, kok malah curcol? XP

So... Mind to RnR?


End file.
